


A Special Anniversary

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [51]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "Seven" theme: Star Trek (2009), Pike/McCoy, their seventh anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Anniversary

Chris double checked all the arrangements. He wanted this night to be perfect. It was their seventh anniversary and while it wasn't an anniversary of note like a tenth or twentieth, but for Len it was. His lover's marriage hadn't made it past six years so having a relationship make it to the seven year mark was a big deal to Len and thus made it a big deal to him. 

Checking his watch he knew he Len was getting off shift now and would be arriving in their quarters soon. Dimming the lights, he lit the candles and opened a bottle of Len's favourite red wine. It was time.


End file.
